The New Life
by Dinci
Summary: College fic! Brucas, with bits of Naley and Jeyton. my first fic so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Life**

This is my first fic, so be gentle and patient, I promise I'll get better. It's a college fic, Brooke, Peyton and Haley are best friends, they don't know Lucas, Nathan and Jake who are also best friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the characters...

* * *

The day has finally arrived, the three friends have finally come to college and it was a dream come true. Brooke, Haley and Peyton just got out of Peyton's car and they were breathless. Their building was huge and students were everywhere...

''OMG, look at these hot guys!'', Brooke said, smiling.

''Yeah, I can see that we're definetely going to have fun here!'', her best friend Peyton replied.

''You guys... College isn't all about partying! You have to study, too!'', Haley sighed.

The two girls just rolled their eyes and started laughing, Haley joined them soon...

The three of them got the same room, which was great because they've been best friends since kindergarten and they would find it difficult to be apart.

''This room is so small!! I can't fit all my clothes here!! What are we goona do?'', Brooke whined.

''Chill, dude! There's enough room for everyone...'', Peyton said, just before Haley brought another box of books inside... ''or, maybe it won't be...''

Brooke threw herself on her bed and sighed, sharing room with her two friends might not be so fun as she thought it would be...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the girls unpacked, they decided to take a little tour of the place... and the first place they went was, of course the cafe.

The place was full of students talking, laughing and drinking. It looked fun!

The girls took their places and started looking around to see if there's some cute guy... Of course there was...

Even though, Haley seemed to be the shy one, she always got the boys first, just like today.

The table next to them was a group of guys talking and one of them couldn't take his eyes off of her. She returned the looks and before she knew it, he was standing next to her...

''Hi.'', he said with his deep voice

''Hey.'', she said shyly, completely lost in his eyes.

''I'm Nathan.''

''Haley, nice to meet you.''

''So, you just arrived today? I haven't seen you around...''

''Yeah, I came with my two friends. It's all still pretty new to me.''

''Well, I have to show you around then.'', he offers her his hand, and Brooke and Peyton start giggling, Haley can feel her cheeks turning red...

''hm... Ok. Now?''

''Of course! We can't waste any time.'', he smiles.

_I could just melt right now... _''Lets go, then.'', she gets up and follows him.

Peyton and Brooke exchange looks and start laughing...

''She handled it well!'', Peyton laughs

''Give her a break! You know she's shy... But, ... she really was funny!'', Brooke burstst laughing as well.

The two girls went back to their room and they noticed that all eyes were on them as they were walking towards them. They knew that, especially Peyton, who was the queen at their high school... And, she knew guys would run after her here, too, that' just who she is...

But, Brooke didn't really like the attention, she wasn't like Peyton, she was maybe more like Haley, shy... but she didn't really show it that often...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley spent the rest of the day with Nathan, he turned out to be a great guy. He came here a year ago with his half-brother and his best friend. He loved basketball and he spent almost every second playing it.

When they finall arrived to Haley's room, they weren't sure if this today was a date or...

''So...'', Nathan said looking at his shoes.

''So...'', Haley repeated looking at Nathan's lips.

''I had a really nice time. I've never met a girl like you before...''

_Is it possible that he's just as shy as me? _''You're special, too.'' _Oops, that did'nt come out right. _Nathan looked at her surprised...

''What I meant to say was...'', before she finished the sentence, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle, but still passionate...

''Wow... This kiss was...''

''Yeah...'', he said and smiled.

''Well, I gotta go. My friends are probably worried.'', she said, smiling back

''Ok... I'll see you tomorow??''

''Definetely.'', she said while opening the door.. ''Bye''

**Well, that was it. I hope it was good. This chapter was Naley, but I promise this will be a Brucas story. I just needed to write this so that things are clearer in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it!!**


	2. What's your Problem?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...

_Brooke's POV_

It's already been 2 days and... nothing. Everyone found somebody except for her. Haley started dating Nathan, and Peyton met Nathan's friend Jake... But, Brooke... she's still alone...

And, it all started 3 weeks ago when she broke up with her boyfriend Felix...

_It was their 2 years anniversary and she wanted to surprise him. They were supposed to go on dinner, but she wanted to spend the entire day with him, so she went to his house to surprise him... And, what a surprise it was. She entered his house quietly on her toes. She headed to his bedroom, but then heard a girl's voice. She opened the door and revealed Fleix in bed with some bimbo..._

_''Oh my God!!!'', Brooke was shocked, she didn't know what to say..._

_Felix got of the bed and approached her. ''Brooke...''_

_She backed away... ''Get away from me, Felix!!! I can't believe you!!'' Tears were streaming down her face, she was never this hurt or humiliated._

_''I'm sorry'', he came closer again, trying to touch her._

_''I don't ever want to see you!! Ever!'', with these words she just disappeared..._

She changed that day, she withdrew herself and the only two people she talked to were her two best friends who were on hot dates right now.

And, she was happy for them, she really was. But, sometimes... she wished she could be happy for herself...

After remembering that horrible day, Brooke decided to do something she never does... she went to the Library!

She entered the library hoping to find somebody as lost as her, but it seemed like everyone knew what they were doing. It just made her feel even worse...

She started searching for some kind of books which weren't hard to read and which were understandable... Finally, she noticed a pink book with a girlie title on the top of one shelf. The only problem was that it was too high... She stood on her tip toes trying to reach it, touching it a little... She almost had it, but then...

''What the Hell?!?!'', an angry voice yelled from another side.

Brooke didn't notice that she pushed the books on the opposite side and they obviously fell on somebody...

''Oh... I'm so sorry...'', she tried apologizing hoping that the person wouldn't see she did it, but the person was already facing her...

She looked at him confused, he was holding his head and swearing something to himself.

''What is your problem? Did you have to push all these books on me?!?'', he looked at her and suddenly his anger fell down seeing those beautiful dimples...

_Wow... These heavenly blue eyes!! _''I... I... I'm sorry... I didn't see you there...''

''Just watch it next time, ok?.'', he said trying to look all cool.

''Uh... Ok.'', he took her breath away...

And before she knew it, he was gone...

**Here it is... I know, I know, bad start... But the ending will be good! **

**Please review, Tell me how to improve the story, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks**


End file.
